Finding True Love
by CeliaEquus
Summary: The long-awaited, still un-plotted sequel to "Finding True Happiness". Hermione and Peeves now have each other, but their friends have yet to achieve the same level of bliss. What now? Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm making no money. Not abandoned! Just not yet finished.
1. To the Reader's Relief

"To the Readers' Relief"

The gates were open – had been for almost half an hour – but the man still on Hogwarts grounds was reluctant to cross the invisible threshold to the outside world. It had been many centuries since he had come to Hogwarts, and he had never even left the school building in that time, let alone the grounds. And he was now in human form.

"You can do it, Peeves," his girlfriend said. (No; she was his fiancée!) "Come on. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Don't you have classes?" he said, scowling. He wasn't used to scowling, but he felt that the situation called for it. The expression intensified when he saw her roll her eyes.

"It's Christmas holidays," she said. "Now hurry up. You won't disintegrate. Professor Dumbledore is sure of it, aren't you, sir?" She tilted her head as she looked at the headmaster.

"Indeed, Miss Granger," he replied, nodding gravely. "Madame Pomfrey has cleared him to leave. He is one hundred percent human." His eyes were twinkling as he looked at the tensed former poltergeist, who suddenly looked ashamed.

"Fine," he said, glancing at Hermione. "I'll do it. But, Hermione… I love you."

"Drama queen," she said, but she smiled kindly. "I love you, too."

He took a deep breath and began to walk forward. Was it his imagination, or could he feel a kind of barrier? He looked at Hermione in a panic, yet she looked back at him, the picture of serenity. A month ago she had been less calm when they went to the infirmary to find out if she was pregnant, and they had considered it a close call when the test proved negative.

Before he could finish reminiscing, her cries broke his concentration.

"You did it!" she said, and she threw her arms about his waist. He looked around in confusion, and realised that not only had he walked through the gates (not literally, thank Merlin) but that he had wandered several feet away from them. Then he laughed as he embraced Hermione back.

"How about a celebration when we get back to your room?" he murmured. She shivered, trying not to blush.

"_Our_ room," she said, but they were interrupted when Dumbledore approached them with his arms open wide.

"Well done," he said. He patted them both on the back. "History has been made yet again, thanks to you two."

"I wish the others could have seen this, but something seems to have changed," Hermione said as they began the trek back up to the castle. "There's some kind of rift between Ginny and Ron, and _Harry_ and Ron, and Harry and _Luna_aren't as close as they were." She shook her head. "I don't know what went wrong, but if I hadn't been so distracted, I might have…"

"Hermione, they're supposed to come to you," Peeves said, his hand upon her lower back. "Not the other way around. It must be my fault. I was…"

"No!" she said, frowning up at him. "It's not you at all. And I wouldn't change a thing the way it happened. Well," she winced, "maybe _some_ things. But we had no need to worry, as it turns out."

The headmaster watched them, one eyebrow raised.

"Miss Granger, you once referred to a problem that Miss Weasley had," he said, twirling the end of his beard. Hermione stiffened.

"Indeed," she said, staring at the ground as they continued to walk.

"What _was_ this problem?" he said.

"It's… it's over with now. That's all you need to know… sir."

"Miss Granger," he said, his voice and expression stern. "Tell me."

"She doesn't have to," Peeves said, pulling Hermione closer and glaring at the headmaster.

"Miss Weasley is one of my students," Dumbledore said. "You seemed distressed at the time, and were comparing yourself to her situation. Would you rather I assume the worst?"

She sighed. "Very well. It's just that… it's so private that _she_should be the one to tell you."

"And yet she has not come to me," he said.

"Professor," she said, "please bear in mind that I don't know all the facts myself. I can only tell you what I know."

"Start from the beginning, Miss Granger."

* * *

><p><strong>The title of the chapter is in your honour, my dears. You have been most (well, kind of) patient as I've tried to pull together a sequel that doesn't get too depressing, especially considering the amount of angst in "Finding True Happiness".<strong>

**Anyway, I realised something recently. I know where I want Hermione and Peeves to go as a couple, although I'm undecided on Hermione's professional future at the moment. But I need to pair up the other characters. (Hence the title of the fic.)**

**This is where you come in.**

**I've listed a few different pairings and – if you want any say in how this fic ends – you absolutely must vote and tell me who you want to end up together. Your list is as follows:**

**Harry and Ginny**

**Harry and Luna**

**Ron and Luna**

**Ron and someone else**

**Harry and someone else**

**No romantic pairings at all**

**Et cetera – any special requests!**

**Please add any other pairings you might like in your review/s, but Hermione and Peeves is a must – no changing that – and Draco is a foul little git in this one, so he'll probably end up with someone repulsive. (See "Finding True Happiness" for why he would need this.)**

**Unless, of course, you think that Lucius and Narcissa should try for another child to carry on the bloodline, since Draco probably won't be able to, uh, 'rise' to the occasion. Or maybe they've split up, and Lucius must get together with someone else? Drama!**

**(But more focus on Hermione and Peeves.)**


	2. Ex Libris'

"'Ex Libris'"

There was an owl waiting when Hermione and Peeves returned to the Head Girl's room. They recognised it immediately.

"Hello, Percy," Hermione said, getting some owl treats. The mangy-looking owl hooted despondently. "Cheer up. Here you are." And she placed a small bowl in front of him. He began to eat with gusto, while Peeves removed the letter from the owl's leg.

"It feels safe," he said, smirking slightly.

"Why would the twins hex their talented consultant?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him from behind. He tilted his head down to glance at her, smiling.

"You're right, of course."

"I know I am."

"Oh, aren't we a modest little thing?" he said, turning around. He pulled her close.

"Are you going to reply to the letter?"

"It can wait," Peeves said. "I'll send a school owl later, or Percy can wait in the owlery."

"Uh-huh," she said weakly. "Percy? Can you just… go? For a little while?"

"A _long_ while," he corrected, and he kissed her neck.

The owl obliged, and the couple hit the bed seconds later.

* * *

><p>Peeves and Hermione were lucky that he had so many books in his hidden room. One of the ex-library books was actually a detailed account of the creation of the wards over the Head Boy and Girl's quarters. One of the spells was to prevent conception. Apparently the Founders had been more forward-thinking than people gave them credit for, despite Slytherin's prejudices.<p>

As it was, the risk of pregnancy from their first night had been non-existent. Ernie was glad to hear that the same thing applied to the Head Boy's bedroom, and simply reminded them to erect Silencing Charms.

…Then he had to rephrase that.

"I love you," Peeves said, slowly removing Hermione's uniform. She shivered at the feeling of his lips making their way down her bare chest.

"I… I love… oh, gods," she whispered, trembling.

"What was that?" he asked, raising his head, and grinning when she half-heartedly scowled at him.

"Don't stop," she said.

"Who do you love?" he said.

"You!" She leapt onto him and knocked him over. "I love you, Peeves."

"How much?"

"Hmm." Hermione tapped her chin, with a look of exaggerated thought. He pulled her underpants down, and her eyelids fluttered shut.

"Well?" he asked softly. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"More than every other person I care about in the world," she said. Peeves paused in his movements as he gazed at her. A heartbeat later he was on top of her, holding her head as they kissed passionately. They tore the rest of each other's clothes off, and he pushed into her. She hooked her legs around his and gasped as he began to move.

"The feeling is… _very_ mutual," he said. His lips moved to the skin beneath her left ear.

* * *

><p>Later, when they were snuggling beneath the bedcovers, they began to discuss their plans for graduation and beyond.<p>

"Dumbledore is reluctant to let me take the books from my hidden room," Peeves said. "I don't know why. They were discarded from the library over the years…"

"For good reason," Hermione interrupted. "Try to see it from his point-of-view. With you helping Fred and George, no one is safe. I still remember fifth year, you know." He chuckled, and she smacked his chest lightly. "And some of those books – in the wrong hands – can be dangerous."

"Mouldy Voldy's gone," he said. "His followers are locked up. Surely you don't think there's anything wrong with _these_ hands?"

She shrieked in surprise when he pinched her in a particularly sensitive place. A deep red blush stained her cheeks as the other hand wandered between her legs, and she snapped them shut quickly. She opened them in the next instant when she realised that he was taking advantage of the fact that he was trapped by tickling her. They laughed as he rolled on top of her.

"The blankets," she said. He helped her detangle the bits of fabric which had become twisted. By the time they were done, they had calmed down, and she settled back into his arms.

"So will you just get spells and ideas from the books?" she asked.

"Probably. At least I'm not showing them to the twins!"

"Is that supposed to make you seem responsible?" she said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"…Yes."

"Don't sulk, love." She flung an arm over his abdomen. "You're much more responsible than you used to be."

"I hope so," he said. "Have you forgotten that we want to be parents?"

"Of course not." She remembered their 'close call', and her feelings at the time. "When do you want to get married?"

"As soon as possible, _after_ you graduate."

"You're more insistent about that than I am."

"It's a miracle," he said. Her smile faded.

"I've been trying so hard," she said. "You lent me all those books on potions, but Professor Snape still isn't impressed. I should just give up. He'll never see me as anything other than Harry's friend, a Gryffindor, a Muggleborn… a know-it-all."

"At least he's acknowledged that you know it all," Peeves said, trying to encourage a smile. But Hermione still looked unhappy. "He doesn't appreciate your talents. That is _his_ loss, Hermione. Don't let it get to you."

"Mmm." They looked up when they heard a tap at the window. It was Percy again, hovering outside. Peeves wandlessly Summoned his dressing gown, pulled it on, and retrieved the letter from the owl. Hermione watched her fiancé as he read the letter.

"You're joking," he murmured.

"What is it?"

He turned slowly, and looked up from the parchment.

"Mr. Zonko is retiring at the end of next year," he said. "Fred and George want to buy out his shop and open a second branch of WWW… in Hogsmeade."

"Well, they can afford it, especially with the help you've given them," she said, kneeling up in bed. "Why are they telling you this?"

"Because…" He shook his head, blinking rapidly. "They want me to run it." Her jaw dropped. "I don't know whether I should take the job. I've never worked in a shop before."

"But it's a great offer," she said.

"I know." He sighed. "Percy's waiting for a reply, aren't you?" The owl hooted. "I'll tell them that I'll think about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, folks! I have received many pairing suggestions, and they are as follows:<strong>

**Harry/Luna – currently the most popular**

**Ron/Luna – tying for second most popular**

**Draco/Millicent – tying for second most popular**

**Ron/Susan**

**Ginny/Neville**

**Ron/Lavender**

**Ron/Pansy**

**Harry/Pansy**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Neville/Luna**

**Ron/someone else (specifics, please)**

**Lucius/Narcissa have a new child – two votes so far**

**You can vote further to your heart's content. And are there any pairing suggestions for Ernie?**

**I'd also be interested in names for Peeves. Clearly, he's still going by that name, but it could just be a nickname. There were suggestions at the end of "Finding True Happiness", but you can never have too many suggestions. (Well, technically you can, but I doubt we'll get to that point.)**


	3. Love Lives Disrupted

"Love Lives Disrupted"

There were rumours flying around Hogwarts. Harry and Luna had broken up.

What most didn't realise – at first – was that the break-up was completely amicable. This was established right from the start, as Harry explained.

"_What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked when Ernie let him in._

"_I ended things with Luna," he said. Ernie looked between them._

"_D'you want me to go?" he asked._

"_No, it's fine," Harry said. He sat on the couch, and Ernie returned to his work. "It's just that what I have – had – with Luna…" He smiled at Hermione sitting in Peeves' lap, so comfortable with each other, like two halves of a whole. "I was thinking about what'll happen after Hogwarts, and I just don't think that what we had would last beyond school."_

"_You don't think you could have been together forever?" Hermione said. He nodded. "How does Luna feel about this?"_

"_She's fine with it," he said. "She told me she saw it coming, and…" He flushed, looking away. "And that I should ask Ginny out."_

"_Do you want to?" Peeves asked._

"_Yes. I've liked her for ages, and I could see a future with her."_

"_You can't just ask her out right away," Ernie said. "Don't you know what that'd look like? Especially for Luna."_

"_I know."_

"_Where's Ron?" Hermione said._

"_The common room, probably. I've just come from Ravenclaw Tower."_

"_You broke up with her in front of her housemates?"_

"_Calm down," Peeves said, stroking Hermione's thigh. As she relaxed, so did Harry._

"_No," he said. "But I took her there afterwards."_

"_Will you still be friends?" she asked._

"_Yeah, of course. That's what Luna said."_

"_Well, I hope you won't let this affect your studies," Hermione said. "NEWTs are coming up, or have you forgotten that?"_

* * *

><p>That was a few weeks ago. The stories had calmed down, and everyone seemed to understand what had gone on, to Harry's relief. He couldn't stop thinking about Ginny, and the Hogsmeade weekend was only a couple of days away.<p>

So, after dinner one night, he cornered her in the common room. Luna had told him to go for it with Ginny, and he fully intended to.

"Can I ask you something?" he blurted out, interrupting her mid-speech. She had been chatting with one of her fellow sixth years, and reddened as she looked up at him. His face felt hot, too.

"Uh, what is it, Harry?" she said, glancing at her friend.

"I just wondered if you had a d-date for Hogsmeade on Saturday," he said, trying his best not to mumble. It seemed that Ginny had heard him, as her eyes widened dramatically and her jaw dropped.

"No, she doesn't," her friend said. Harry was having trouble remembering her name.

"Thanks," he said. Ginny still hadn't spoken; it was less than encouraging. "Um, I just wanted to know if you'd want to go with… me." She stayed silent. "Never mind."

Just as he turned to go away, he felt a hand grab his sleeve. He looked around, and his spirits lifted when he saw her smile.

"I'd like to, very much," she said. "Thank you, Harry."

* * *

><p><em>The Quibbler<em> was selling well. This time the lead article was a much lighter one than in their fifth year, when Harry had described the night Voldemort came back. This time, the article was about Peeves, and how he had gone from poltergeist to human, 'just using some obscure ancient magic, nothing else'.

"Thank you for skipping over… certain parts," Hermione said, closing her copy. Peeves was lying on her bed while she sat at her desk.

"I could have made more money if I'd accepted that offer from the _Prophet_, but, despite your feelings, _The Quibbler_ has more integrity," he said. "Did you appreciate the fact that I gave them my new name?"

"Well, the Ministry wanted something," she said, approaching him, the paper now resting on the desk top. "And I thought that it was very clever."

"Mr. P. E. Eves," he said, and he smirked. "First name Perry, after Perry Como, middle name unknown, to add some mystery to my new persona." She laid down beside him and threw one arm across his middle.

"My Mum's a fan, and I worried that my parents might need some convincing where you're concerned."

"After listening to some of his singing, _I'm_ a fan." He pulled her closer. "Thanks to Xenophilius Lovegood, I was able to get a temporary lease on a flat in London," she gasped and looked up at him, "with enough left over to take you to the Three Broomsticks after the last NEWT."

"Really?" she asked, sitting up. "A flat in London? The Three Broomsticks?"

"We'll stay there for the night, so Ernie can have the Head common room to himself. Is that all right?"

Hermione laughed, then launched herself onto him, and proceeded to demonstrate just how much she liked his suggestion.

* * *

><p>It was somewhat awkward at first. Ginny didn't seem to know what to do with her hands, and Harry was almost constantly shuffling his feet, even when they were walking. And there was an uncomfortable distance between them. Though they had known each other for years, it was like they were complete strangers.<p>

"I—"

"So—"

They laughed nervously, and Harry indicated that Ginny should go first. She took a deep breath.

"Ron told me what he said to you," she said. "I just wanted to know why you… you know… let it affect you. You're stronger than that, Harry."

"Well, he was my first friend," he said. "Dudley never let me have friends, because everyone was too scared of him. I didn't want to ruin that. And we're still kids. I've only just started thinking about the future, which is why Luna and I broke up. But… you don't need to hear about all that," he added quickly.

"I don't mind," she said, yet she couldn't look him in the eye when she said it. "What were you going to say?"

Harry smiled. "I was going to ask what you want to drink."

* * *

><p>The seventh years had sat their last NEWT, and Hermione and Peeves had sneaked out of Hogwarts through a secret passageway while Ernie and the others celebrated the end of their exams in their various common rooms.<p>

Rosmerta, who was very supportive of the unusual couple, merely winked when Peeves quietly confirmed their reservation, and then waved them upstairs. Hermione was blushing like mad, clutching her overnight bag to her chest while her fiancé held her elbow and directed her to their room.

Seconds after they got inside, he had thrown their bags to the floor, locked the door, and was stripping her as they made their way to the bed.

"Mmm… wait," she said, pushing him away. He frowned. "I bought something especially for tonight, as a sort of thank you for this surprise, and just for… everything. Giving me love, above all else." She kissed him sweetly, and he reciprocated, although he grumbled when she stopped him again. "Please, just let me get into my outfit."

"Even though I'll just take it off?"

"_Yes_. Now turn around."

He fidgeted the whole time, so she changed at full speed, and then cleared her throat.

When Peeves saw her, he froze. Only his eyes moved as he took in the whole outfit, and his chest as he breathed.

"That bad?" she asked jokingly, but she still felt the fluttering of nerves in her stomach.

He spluttered unintelligibly – almost comically – before he sprang to his feet.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. "Absolutely gorgeous." He finally met her eyes again. "I've changed my mind. It stays on." Then his usual cheeky confidence returned as he walked forwards. "And may I just say, my dearest Hermione, that you look _sinful_ in purple and gold?"

* * *

><p><strong>And after that, it was all a blur.<strong>

**Next chapter: Graduation Day!**

**Uh, so I'm sorry that it's taken so long. I'm hoping that, now that I'm studying again, a schedule will keep me organised and writing at a goodly pace.**

**The alternative is that I take a leaf out of LaurieLove's book, and start up a Facebook page for my writing, so that you can all get on there and yell at me when I've been taking too long between updates. My two new friends at Tafe are both writers on this site (not Harry Potter, though), so maybe we'll be able to encourage each other? Hope so.**

**By the way, those who are worried about the pairings, so far Harry/Luna is winning, but what fun would it be to have them stay together? We need to give Harry/Ginny a chance, simply to resolve what might have been had Ron not interfered.**


	4. To Graduation and Beyond

"To Graduation and Beyond"

It was a brilliant, sunny day, the day of graduation. The first Hermione heard of it was from her fiancé, who was standing outside the bathroom door.

"At least your nerves will be over by this afternoon," he said. "I don't know why _you_ feel like this. You know that you're the top of your year."

Hermione was glad that Peeves had bought her story of being anxious about graduation. It was partially true; but she would give him the _real_ news after the ceremony. In the meantime, she would brush her teeth before their morning kiss.

Some hours – and a few bathroom visits – later, Hermione and Ernie were decked out in their graduation robes, and Peeves was taking pictures of them before they joined their friends.

"One of you two," Ernie said, taking the camera. Peeves grabbed Hermione around the waist and yanked her to his side, making her laugh. Ernie snapped a few photographs, and then they all headed down to the Great Hall.

The doctors Granger had yet to meet Peeves, and Hermione was glad that it was in such a public setting, so that they couldn't make a fuss. Admittedly, they had seemed very calm in their letters – no doubt because she had yet to tell them that he used to be a poltergeist – but she didn't relish the thought of telling them that she was pregnant out of wedlock. And they _would_ find out. She knew her parents.

"Calm down," Peeves said, clenching his arm around hers.

"You're right," she said, straightening. "They _will_ like you, because I love you. And if they don't like it…"

"Then what?"

She smiled as they reached the graduands' entrance, and then kissed him on the cheek.

"See you afterwards," she said. He looked close to pouting. "They can't possibly say no when they've already said yes, can they?"

"Can't they?" he muttered. Professor McGonagall joined the seventh years. "Good luck, love. I want to talk to you later."

"I…" She was herded towards the door with the others. "I need to talk to you, too. I love you!"

"I love you, too," he said softly as she was swallowed up in the crowd of students.

It was time to find Hermione's parents.

* * *

><p><em>Post-Graduation<em>

It took Peeves a while to get to Hermione. He frowned when he saw young Malfoy headed her way, looking as though he had evil intent. The former poltergeist got there first, and glared at him, warning him to back off.

"Everything all right?" Hermione asked, gazing up at him. He nodded.

"Congratulations," he said, and he kissed her. She then saw her parents standing behind him.

"You're here!" She ran into their arms, laughing. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"It's beautiful, darling," Mrs. Granger said. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you, Mum," Hermione said, turning pink. She glanced at Peeves. "This is my fiancé, Perry…"

"We know," Mr. Granger said, patting her shoulder. "He introduced himself to us."

"You've shown me pictures of them," Peeves said, shrugging. "I still need to talk with you."

"Just give me a moment, okay?" she asked, stroking his arm gently. "I want a photo with Mum and Dad."

"Of course."

While the family joined the line of people queuing for photographs, Peeves kept an eye out for Draco Malfoy. The brat was still likely to strike, especially with Hermione's parents there, and _nothing_ was going to ruin this day. He would make sure of it.

Finally he located the boy standing with his mother and father. Lucius Malfoy kept glancing disdainfully at his son, and Peeves was perversely delighted that it was no doubt due to his little – permanent – spell, which would almost guarantee no continuation of the Malfoy line, or at least not without a great deal of pain.

And if they tried to disrupt his girl's happiness, there would be even more pain coming their way.

* * *

><p>As soon as Peeves had Hermione to himself, he led her out into the Entrance Hall, then into the shadows.<p>

"Not here," she whispered between kisses. "You randy devil…"

"Hermione, I know I've already proposed to you once," he said, taking her face in his hands. "But I'd like to ask you again. Will you marry me?"

"Of course, Peeves."

"I mean, very soon?"

"Whenever you like."

He exhaled slowly. "Today?"

Her jaw dropped.

"Are… are you serious?"

"Absolutely. You've already ordered your dress, we've been discussing it for months now, and your parents are here, already in their best clothes. And there are photographers. Your friends' families are here as well. The grounds are huge, there's already a feast… and I have organised it anyway." He reddened, looking at the floor. Hermione beamed.

"I'd be honoured," she said, bouncing on her heels. "But…" She suddenly looked worried. "Won't it take away from everyone else's day?"

"No. Your family, friends, and their families will simply stay on after everyone else has gone, and then they can leave after we've set off for the honeymoon. They've all agreed."

"What?" Her eyes were as wide as saucers. "They all know about this?"

"Yes. I can be organised, you know."

She smacked his arm. "You know what I mean. They kept very quiet about this."

"Apparently everyone you know is a true romantic," he said dryly.

"Um…" She averted her eyes, and he tilted her chin towards him.

"Hermione? What is it?"

"I don't know how you'll feel about this," she said. "Especially now."

"Is there something wrong?"

She stood on her tip-toes.

"I'm pregnant," she said, holding onto his shoulders. His grin was slow in coming, but when it appeared it seemed to light the hallway. She felt the need to explain. "It was that night you took me to the Three Broomsticks. We're not used to using contraception by now, and we forgot, so…"

"Hermione, love, I couldn't be happier," he said, caressing her back. "It's a good thing we're getting married today, isn't it?"

She wove her arms around his waist. "Mmm-hmm."

* * *

><p>"Hermione really looked beautiful, didn't she?" Ginny said, standing beside Harry while they waited for the newlyweds.<p>

"Yeah, but all girls are beautiful when they're marrying the right bloke," he said. "I never thought it'd be… well, anyone who wasn't Ron, actually."

"They would never have lasted," she said. "Could you imagine them together?"

"I have before," he muttered. She slid her arm into the crook of his elbow.

"Maybe you weren't looking at them properly," she said. "Maybe you forced yourself to see something that couldn't exist because you thought that it was supposed to."

He smiled, and then pecked her on the lips. Her lip gloss was very sweet.

"Here they come!" Neville shouted, and they all applauded and threw confetti. The Weasley twins set off some of their special wedding fireworks, raining sparks on the people below.

"Trust you to get married on the day we finish school," Ron said, pulling Hermione into a one-armed hug. She was almost in (happy) tears when Harry made it a group hug, and they stayed together for several seconds before letting go.

"Here," Peeves said, handing her the bouquet. She grinned.

"Right, girls!" she called. "Gather behind me! And no using magic to win, please."

Immediately, all her girl friends crowded behind her. She heard Ron and Harry discussing how far she could get it, with her poor sporting skills, and scowled at them. They both turned a bit red when they realised that she had overheard, especially Ron's ears. She'd show them. All these years of lugging books around had done her arms a world of good.

With a great heave, she sent the bouquet soaring behind her, and Peeves whooped.

"That's my girl! That's my wife," he added, taking her into his arms. She nuzzled his chest, smiling.

"Well done, Miss Brown," Professor McGonagall said, and Hermione whirled around in surprise. She had nothing against Lavender, really, aside from their clash in personalities, which meant that they rarely saw eye to eye. But, like Hermione, Lavender was not an athletic sort of person. She looked as dumbfounded as everyone else, but then she smiled – almost shyly – down at the flowers. Hermione couldn't help embracing her, putting the past behind them.

"I'm very happy for you, Lavender," she said. "I hope you find your Prince Charming, too."

"Good luck, Hermione," she replied. Hermione couldn't stop her small smirk.

"I don't need luck," she said. "Not anymore."

"Thank you once again for being here for us," Peeves said, as his wife joined him at the gates. "It has been a wonderful day, and we look forward to seeing you again."

And with that, Mr. and Mrs. Eves were off on their honeymoon around Britain.

* * *

><p><strong>I suspect that Hermione's parents might have contributed towards the honeymoon costs. Any presents would no doubt be sent on to the London flat.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope this was a good enough chapter to make up for the long period before posting again. I've been growing tired of writing unique weddings, so I've just stopped trying. It doesn't further the plot unless the ceremony is disrupted, like Bill and Fleur's wedding, and every wedding on _Days of Our Lives_. Of course, there isn't much plot yet anyway. A bit of ominous stuff concerning the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, which ought to keep you on your toes, however unnecessarily. Please bear in mind, however, that I haven't finished plotting this fic.**

**In other words, any requests and/or ideas will be welcomed with open arms (figuratively speaking). Bye-bye!**


	5. Moving In

"Moving In"

"You are pregnant, yet you insist on assembling furniture by hand?" Peeves asked dryly.

"It makes me happy," Hermione said. "I always enjoyed helping my dad build things from flat packs. Half the furniture in my bedroom at home came from places like Ikea, and we had to put them together." She smiled. "We had it down to a true art form."

"And you don't want any help?"

"No, no, no. I'm fine. You have to go to work."

"All right," he said, pushing himself away from the wall. "Anything to take your mind off morning sickness."

"Exactly!"

He chuckled, and kissed the top of her head. She tilted her head up to catch his lips.

"Sorry about this," he said when he finally pulled away. "But Fred and George will be waiting."

"They won't be _wondering_, though," Hermione said, stroking his thigh. Peeves shivered, but moved back.

"I'll be home for lunch," he said.

"More than lunch, I hope." She gazed at him with pure wickedness in her eyes. He almost forgot all about work.

"No. I mean, yes." He shook his head. "We came back from our honeymoon last week, Hermione."

"I know." She pouted nonetheless.

"Randy girl," he muttered. "You can wait a few hours, can't you?"

"With all this?" There were many boxes of yet-to-be-assembled items of furniture… for the nursery. "I ought to have at least half of this done by the time you get home at half-twelve. Plenty to keep me occupied." She smiled up at her husband. "On your way, Peeves."

"Love you, Hermione."

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p>George elbowed Fred when Peeves entered the shop.<p>

"Did you give Umbridge hell from us?" they asked.

"Of course. Though I think my wife was worse."

"D'you reckon she really was gang-raped by centaurs?" Fred asked, leaning on the counter.

"I've never asked Hermione. She might start to feel guilty."

"About that?"

"I doubt it," George added.

"But never mind that."

"You're late."

"You newlyweds are all the same." They shook their heads at each other, but grinned when Peeves smirked.

"You lucky git," George said.

"Up to doing some work?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course."

"Right, then. Follow us. Verity!"

"Yes, Fred?" she asked, sticking her head around the love potion display.

"We're going to the lab. Opening time's in five minutes. You all right here?"

"Of course," she said indignantly. The twins looked at each other.

"Right-o. We'll be back soon," George said, and they led Peeves away.

"As you know, it's going to be some years before old Zonko packs it in," Fred explained as they entered the workroom. "We'd like to give you a trial run, see how you cope with working in a store."

"Soon, anyway. But first, we'll pick that brilliant brain of yours. You don't think you could convince Hermione to help us as well, do you?"

"Yeah. She's not working at the moment, right?"

Peeves chuckled. "Can you really see my wife doing that?"

They looked at each other again, having another silent conversation. "No."

"Really?" They nodded. "Then you wouldn't be interested in her bird-creating spell."

"Wait!" George said. "Is that the one…"

"Where the birds attacked Ronniekins?" Fred finished.

"Back when she fancied him?"

"Thanks for saving her from that, by the way."

"Inspired work."

"You're welcome," Peeves said. "You don't want her Avis Spell?"

"Are you joking?"

"Of course we do!"

He smiled. Hermione had decided that she could at least make some money before she worked, and patenting her spell through the Weasley twins was a good way of doing it.

"One thing first," he said. "It's a generous offer, running one of your stores. But I have only just left Hogwarts behind. It was my home and prison for centuries. Hogsmeade might be a bit… close."

"We'll discuss it when we get there," Fred replied, slapping him on the back.

* * *

><p>The baby was due in seven months time. Hermione's plans had flown out the window the moment Peeves touched her. Now she no longer knew whether she wanted to do work, complete a mastery in some branch of magic, or just be a stay-at-home mother.<p>

Well. Much as she would love this baby, it would drive her mad not to have some kind of occupation. And she would be letting herself – and everyone else – down if she didn't make use of her brain. Peeves had promised to ask the twins about her bird charm, but she had designed that years ago.

Whichever option she picked – work or further education – she would then have even more choices. The Ministry? A bookstore? An apothecary? Or would she do a correspondence course in Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, or Potions? Would she then follow with an apprenticeship? What then? Teach? Write a book, or more than one? Travel?

No matter what she chose, she had to factor in a child and a husband.

Hermione never imagined that she would be in such a position. The questions, yes; but not a family. Not for a few years, at least.

She sighed. She wouldn't give this up for anything. Life was full of questions. But, as her mother always said:

"You never question what is truly right."

Hermione supposed that she meant 'truly right in your heart'. Her mind rebelled against the rest of her often enough.

* * *

><p>Damn her urge to confess.<p>

Ginny kept shuffling in place all through dinner with Harry. They were at an expensive restaurant in Flerd Alley, and she was nervous as anything.

"You didn't have to bring me here, Harry," she whispered.

"Is that why you look uncomfortable?"

And guilty, she thought. "It's just that… you don't need to show off to me. We've almost grown up together, at least the last five years. When you noticed me," she added.

"I just thought it would make a nice change," he said, shrugging.

"Did you ever do this for Luna?" He opened her mouth, but she raised her hand quickly. "Don't answer that. I'm sorry. I know that that's behind you now."

"It wasn't bad or anything," he said. "It's just… she's not you."

Ginny smiled shyly, quite unlike her usual behaviour, and ducked her head.

"I'm so pleased we're together," she said. "Mum and Dad are, too."

"You're all like a family to me. Except you," he said hurriedly. "You're not like a sister to me. Obviously. I mean, else we wouldn't be going out like this, would we? And I wouldn't feel like this." He was turning a bit red. "I want to be part of a family."

"And… and _have_ a family?"

"Yeah. Maybe not as quickly as Peeves and Hermione will."

"I remember when she thought she was pregnant." His brows shot up. "Oh, this was ages ago! While we were still at school. I thought I…" Then she stopped. He cocked his head.

"What is it, Gin?"

"Can I talk to you in private… later?"

"Of course."

Now they were at Grimmauld Place. She was seated beside him on the couch in the living room. Harry was leaning back, relaxed, although his left hand was tapping the back of the cushions. She was perched on the edge, her hands clasped on her thighs and her gaze continually flitting to the floor.

"What is it?" he asked. "This isn't about the restaurant is it?" She shook her head. "The future?"

"The past," she said.

"Ginny, that's all behind us…"

"I have to tell you something, otherwise I'll always feel bad about it. Just… don't interrupt me, okay?"

"Okay."

She exhaled slowly. "Some months ago, Peeves played a prank on Draco Malfoy."

"The one where he smelled like hippogriff dung?"

"Harry!"

"Sorry. I'll shut up."

"Thank you. Yes, that's the one." He stayed silent. "Anyway, I was feeling… all right, I was bitter. You and Luna were together, and I felt terrible, not just about that but because I hated her and wanted you. I wasn't thinking clearly."

Harry started to speak, but seemed to remember that he was supposed to be quiet. So he gestured for Ginny to continue. She wished that he hadn't.

"I wanted to… I don't even know what I wanted to do. Hurt you? Hurt myself? Make myself feel better? Whatever it was, I ended up… I had sex with Malfoy."

When she blinked, tears fell from her eyelashes. She hadn't even noticed them building up.

"Was he…?" Harry shook his head, wordless.

"He was my first."

She looked down at her hands.

"Why?"

"He was there, saying all these things. Then I was worried about contraception, so Hermione helped me afterwards, because we thought he might have reversed the Spell."

"Ginny," he said, bunching his hair in his hands. "I still don't understand. He was our number one enemy at school. His father got you possessed!"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to feel wanted!" She stood up. "But let me just say this, Harry Potter. You probably only _think_ you want me. If you'd really wanted me, you would never have let Ron warn you off. He's a git, but he would have got over it. You may have defeated You-Know-Who, but you're still a coward when it comes to girls, aren't you?"

She strode to the front door, and slammed it as she left. Harry just sat there, digesting all that she had said. One thing stood out in his mind:

Hermione had known, and she hadn't told him.

* * *

><p><strong>He's such a twerp, isn't he? By the way, he was really going to ask Ginny if Draco was any good – for comparison, you see – but clearly thought better of it.<strong>

**This is for those who voted for Harry to be with Luna, which outweighed those who voted for him to be with Ginny. I won't say my final decision yet – even though I may have done so by now, and I've just forgotten – but we can't skip ahead to that. Well, we could, but we'd miss out on some most excellent drama.**

**At least, I hope it will be excellent. That's up to you, my dear readers.**

**I've finally made a banner for "Finding True Happiness", which can be found on Deviantart and Flickr.**


	6. A Fight Between Friends

"A Fight Between Friends"

"Tell me you didn't know," Harry said as soon as he climbed out of the fireplace. Peeves and Hermione looked up. He was making notes on some pieces of parchment, and she was reading what looked like a maternity book.

"Know what?" she asked. He looked at Peeves.

"We need to talk alone," he said.

"Absolutely not. You are behaving in a confrontational manner towards my wife."

"And Peeves and I keep no secrets from each other," Hermione added. "Whatever it is you have to say… Harry, what's wrong?"

He fell into a chair uninvited. "It's Ginny." He frowned at Peeves. "I really don't think I want to discuss this in front of you."

"Ignore him," Hermione said, not sure who she was speaking to. "What about Ginny? Is she hurt?"

"She said you helped her last year," he said, absently scratching the fabric of the armchair. "After… _Malfoy_." He spat the name. She turned pale, and glanced at Peeves.

"I'll wait in the next room," he said. He kissed her forehead, then her lips. Harry scowled as the former poltergeist left them alone.

"You knew that Ginny and Malfoy were together," he said.

"Yes, I did," Hermione said, closing her book. "It was only the once, and she needed a friend."

"She had other friends!"

"Well, she needed someone who could brew a Contraceptive Potion after it seemed that Malfoy had reversed the charm she used."

"That bastard," Harry muttered. He frowned anew. "You never told me."

"Why would I?" She sighed. "Harry, you're my best friend. If she had cheated on you, my loyalty to you would have outweighed any loyalty to her. But you weren't together, so I didn't feel that it was any of your business."

"It _was_ my business!"

"How? How was it any of your business?"

They stood, facing off.

* * *

><p>Peeves, having anticipated trouble, Flooed the Burrow. Fortunately, Ron was there.<p>

"Usually I'm the one on the outs with one of them," he said.

"And now you're acting as mediator."

"What're they arguing about?"

"Your sister," Peeves said, and he waved Ron into the living room. "Good luck. I'll be in here if you need me."

"I… It was just my business!"

"No, it wasn't, Harry Potter! She finally told you; good for you. It wasn't up to me to do it. Look, I don't see what difference it makes to your relationship. She was incredibly brave to tell you, considering how you were likely to react."

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Did you know what Ginny did?" Harry asked.

"Harry, no!" Hermione said. She grabbed his arms. "Don't tell him."

"Don't tell me what?"

"That Ginny slept with…"

Hermione clapped a hand over Harry's mouth, furious.

"For Merlin's sake," she hissed. "You know what he's like."

"Oi!" Ron said, indignant. "What d'you mean by that?"

"Your temper."

"It's your fault, Ron," Harry said, his green eyes flashing with anger. "You told me not to date Ginny."

"And now you are, mate. What's the problem?"

"You shouldn't have warned me off!"

"I didn't think you were serious! If you'd had the balls, you could've just ignored me!"

"You were my friend!"

"'Were'?"

"Stop fighting!" Hermione said, now anxious. She pushed the boys apart, who were nearly nose-to-nose. "Please…"

"Stay out of this, Hermione!" they shouted.

In the next moment they were thrown halfway across the room. Peeves pocketed his wand, then strode to Hermione's side.

"Leave," he said. "I won't have you shouting at my wife." The boys were rubbing various hurts. "Get out!"

With much grumbling they left through the Floo, still glowering at each other. Peeves tugged Hermione into his arms.

"You all right?" he asked softly. She nodded. "I'm not having them back here until this is resolved. It's not good for you."

"Okay," she said. She was still distressed. "I can't believe this is happening to us."

"You'll get through it. But I don't want any risks during this pregnancy."

"Neither do I."

He smirked. "You know, speaking of Malfoy, I wonder how he is? Isn't his wedding tomorrow?"

Hermione laughed.

* * *

><p>No amount of frills and lace could improve Millicent Bulstrode's appearance. It wasn't so much her plainness, as her look of complete and utter… there was no word to describe it. She was simply unimpressed at the thought of marrying Draco Malfoy, and it showed.<p>

Adulation was still heaped on the 'happy couple', because it was the done thing. The photos in the newspaper were – to use a Muggle term – doctored to be more flattering, especially towards Millicent. Those who disliked – even hated – those families had a good laugh in private.

But that was in the coming days. Right now, Millicent was sizing up Draco, who was incredibly _not_ turned on. He still considered himself to be the victim in everything, and couldn't see any justice in this. If only his father hadn't insisted on marriage so soon! The Healers and Curse-Breakers were still trying to reverse what happened, but they clearly weren't trying hard enough. If only Draco knew who had done this… he'd torture them for information, then kill them.

"You're not as good as you used to be, are you?" she asked. "I bet you can't even get it up."

"Of course I can!" he snapped, clenching his hands. "`Course, it's only with attractive girls."

Millicent sneered. "Only manly men get my juices flowing, so you'd better work hard."

"Why should I?" She smiled sweetly.

"You're thin as a weed," she said, and she cracked her knuckles. "You'd snap easily, wouldn't you?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Are you going to keep insulting me?"

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before slumping.

"Just strip already," he muttered.

This was going to be bloody awful, for both of them.

* * *

><p>Days later, Ginny was still mulling over the Harry Situation, as she termed it. She hadn't spoken to anyone, not even Hermione. She refused to reply to any owls until she had worked out what she was going to do. The Malfoys screwed up her life again and again, no matter what she did. Telling Harry had seemed the right thing to do at the time, but it had just come back to bite her in the arse.<p>

It was time for revenge.

She wondered what would happen when _The Daily Prophet_ got word about Draco Malfoy's little… problem?

* * *

><p><strong>Vengeful, ain't she?<strong>

**You may or may not get the article, or at least part of it. It depends on how confident I feel when I write the next chapter.**

**I hope you weren't traumatised by the brief honeymoon scene for Draco and Millicent. I don't know who I feel more sorry for. Probably Millicent. I'm hoping that I showed a great contrast between Peeves and Hermione's love and Millicent and Draco's… uh, 'relationship'. Not Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Not Pureblood vs non-Pureblood. Not even love vs arranged.**

**Goodies vs baddies?**

***Sniggers***

**Dunno whether I've told you, but I've created a banner for "Finding True Happiness". Finally found a picture for a Peeves who looks human.**


	7. Assistance

"Assistance"

There had always been a large variety of careers available to Hermione. Well, except anything even _loosely_ connected to Divination. And Quidditch, for that matter.

She still wanted to better the conditions under which house elves worked. Even though the war was long over, there were still Purebloods around who mistreated their servants, i.e. slaves, and she desperately wanted to end this. Yet there was only so much she could do, especially as any job she might undertake for the Ministry of Magic would only be temporary. She would be forced to take maternity leave after only a few months, if not sooner.

Pregnancy had not yet addled her brains; and so it was that Hermione soon worked out the two things she could definitely do from home: research and writing.

None of the Ministry departments required any help with research, even though they all would have loved to say that the girl of the Golden Trio was working for them. The Department of Mysteries was always on the lookout for recruits, and had even offered Hermione a position with them anytime she wanted one. But they did have a strict policy regarding pregnant witches, ruling out that possibility for the time being.

This left her with one of her favourite activities. She had always enjoyed writing essays, although that was partly because of her love of school and schoolwork, even though it was her habit to go… _somewhat_ over the required length.

But what could she write? Perhaps a book about the war, from the point-of-view of someone constantly on the front lines? Of course, it would help if she was back on speaking terms with Harry. He was being stubborner than usual, and Ron was being equally petulant, still miffed about her remark re. his temper.

Ginny had visited her in tears, and this time Peeves left without needing to be prompted. As it turned out, he was making tea, and he laced Ginny's cup with a Calming Draught.

"I've ruined everything, `Mione!" she wailed. After her first sip of tea, however, the tears slowed, and she returned to normal breathing patterns.

"I will be in my workroom," Peeves said, and he kissed the top of Hermione's head. "Call if you need me."

"Will do, love," she said, staring after him as he left the room. Ginny's sniffle brought her back to the matter at hand, and she held out a box of tissues.

"I'll be fine," she said. "I just needed to get it out of my system. Even though Harry will never speak to me again."

"He will," Hermione said. "He's not a saint either, you know. And," here she smiled, "I think he only considered it his business because he fancies you."

"Fancied. Past tense, Hermione."

"Now where's that Weasley optimism? Did you accidentally pass some on to Fred and George while I wasn't looking?"

"They're only more cheerful lately because Peeves is helping them," Ginny replied, but she smiled as well. "I'm sorry. I came barging into your living room thinking only about my own problems."

"That's all right, Gin. I feel terrible that I wasn't there for all of you while I was caught up in… well, Peeves." She blushed. "It worked out for us when all seemed lost. There's nothing to say that things won't work out for you as well."

"My only consolation is that article in the _Prophet_ the other day," Ginny said. She looked sheepish. "I'm glad they printed it."

"Malfoy got his just desserts. There's nothing wrong with that."

"So I shouldn't feel guilty that I, uh, leaked the problem to them?"

"Ginevra Weasley!" Hermione was rightly shocked. And then she grinned. "And this is why we are friends."

They both laughed, and then settled back to talk about the pregnancy, now that the tension had dispersed. After refilling their cups – with non-tainted tea – the topic changed to Hermione's work, or lack thereof.

"I was thinking that I should start with a correspondence course in writing," she said.

"That sounds just like you," Ginny said. "It would be like school again."

"So many people have written about the war, but you _know_ that the books aren't wholly accurate. I can easily do better, especially since Harry has never given interviews for the books. If we could just make up, and if I could get interviews with everyone involved, not just Harry…"

"Except for those who didn't survive."

Hermione gave her a withering look. "Obviously. My book would be a proper authority. Anyone who wishes to study the war – or students who have to – would get the most accurate account from _my_ book."

"And you have lots of pictures," Ginny added. "Also, if you need drawings, you could get Dean Thomas to help."

"Yes, of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "Thank you, Ginny. You see? You've been helpful already. Could I interview you for the book when I get started on it?"

"I'd be honoured," she said, and she took another sip of her tea. "You're talking about 'when' you'll do it now, not 'if'. Did you notice?"

"I didn't." And yet she looked thoughtful. "I'd still like to find a cure for lycanthropy, and Professor Dumbledore told me that Professor Snape has been working on one for years. I've always wanted to impress him more than anybody else, because he _is_ a brilliant man, and so hard to… to…"

"Impress?"

"Precisely," she said, ignoring Ginny's look of amusement. "And he has never been appropriately acknowledged for his work during the war. If I could help him, it would mean so much to me."

"Did you ever have a crush on him?"

"Of course not. Oh. You weren't there when he made that remark about my teeth, were you?"

"I heard about it."

"Well, I definitely never had a crush on him. After Gilderoy Lockhart, I gave up on crushes for awhile. Then I fell in love with someone special, and married him after graduation." She smiled, and rubbed her abdomen. "And now we're going to have a baby."

"Right this minute?" Ginny asked, feigning horror and panic. Hermione gently kicked her under the table.

"Are there correspondence courses in the wizarding world?" she said.

"Not that I know of. You could just do a Muggle one, couldn't you?"

"Yes, I know. I just thought I'd ask."

"Well, good luck with it. And you'll let me know when the baby shower is?" Ginny said, standing. Hermione stood as well.

"Naturally," she said, and they hugged. "Don't worry, Ginny. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so. See you later, Hermione."

* * *

><p>Over dinner, Peeves and Hermione discussed his work for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, as they usually did, and she made some helpful suggestions.<p>

"I still cannot believe I help you with this," she muttered. She nearly choked on her soup when Peeves spoke.

"You do it for the carnal rewards," he said. She scowled at him as she wiped her mouth delicately. "I love you, Hermione."

"I suppose I must love you as well, otherwise I wouldn't put up with this."

"I'm no Gilderoy Lockhart, I have to admit." His eyes possessed a distinct gleam when he looked at her over the top of his glass.

"You were listening?"

"I came to ask if Ginevra was staying for lunch, and heard you discussing your desire to work with Severus Snape. You do know that I won't let you near potion fumes, don't you? Even if I must tie you to our bed… a tempting prospect on its own." Hermione squirmed in her seat. "And then there was a mention of crushes. I was glad when the conversation ended soon after. Had it gone on much longer, I would have carried you off and eradicated all thoughts of other men."

The candlelight brought out the pink in her cheeks, and she had to force herself to stop smirking long enough to finish her pumpkin juice. "You mentioned… carnal rewards?"

"First, I believe that I may be able to help you develop ideas for a lycanthropy cure."

"Really?"

"Yes." He picked up his plate and glass. "Will we 'reward' each other tonight?"

"I'm sure you are capable of summoning some ropes," she said, and he nearly dropped his dishes. "But, as you say, ideas first."

* * *

><p>Later – much later – that night, Hermione wrote a letter to Professor Snape, and decided to send it the next morning. No point in disturbing him at such an hour. That was no way to begin a working relationship.<p>

And one of her academic dreams was realised when he wrote back, expressing his thanks for the offer of assistance (and accepting it!), and admitting that he was impressed that she had finally grown the ability to think outside of the box.

She then found a course in writing that she could do via correspondence. With these two projects beginning to take form, Hermione was very happy indeed. It was just like old times.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! So sorry that I've been away. I needs must blame all the assessment that I had due in – they decided to heap nearly all the assignments, exams, etc in the last four or five weeks – and now that I'm on holidays I've been working on my own novel. Nearly halfway through, I'm happy to say, though I had originally intended to be finished, or almost finished, by now. Shall proceed to feel ashamed.<strong>

**Anyway, hopefully I'll get back on top of this during our first few weeks, before they start to give us more assessment. (I never abandon a story.) Ciao!**


	8. Rejection and Non-Rejection

"Rejection and Non-Rejection"

_My dear Hermione,_

_Your latest news intrigued me. Has Severus replied to your letter? I am certain that he would like nothing better than to have an additional, bright young mind to assist him with finding a cure for lycanthropy…_

"Except that he hasn't replied," Hermione said, tapping the letter on the edge of her desk as she looked at Peeves. "I suppose that he must be busy, with the start of the new school year. Do you… do you think that's the case?" Her eyes strayed back to the parchment.

"No," Peeves said. He didn't even look up from the newspaper. "This is Severus Snape, after all. And Dumbledore's always been far too optimistic."

"Perhaps he is sugar-coating… oh, what's the use?" She sighed. "It doesn't matter. All the teachers reply to my questions through Professor Dumbledore, just as I write to them all through him. And there is _some_ good news."

"Mmm-hmm?"

"He said that… now where is it? Ah, yes. 'As soon as your joint project goes into development, please inform me. I intend to cover all costs.' So you see? We have financial backing, if it all goes ahead." She waved the letter, smiling. "There is some silver in the lining, after all."

"And the rest of the lining is tarnished?" She stuck her tongue out when Peeves smirked at her over the top of the _Prophet_. "Never mind. Have you signed up for the correspondence course yet?"

"No, not yet. I was rather hoping to hear back from Professor Snape first."

"There's a risk that the potion fumes could harm our child," Peeves said, nodding at her abdomen. "You won't be able to start brewing for a long time yet. And when you've finally cured it – notice that I said 'when', not 'if'; I can be optimistic, too – you'll need to write up a full report, and at least one article for a potions magazine. More than one, more likely."

"That's true," Hermione said, eyes now shining. "And you know I like to have at least three or four projects running at once, when I'm not having to worry about helping Harry and Ron save the wizarding world."

Peeves chuckled. "So you plan to cure werewolves with one hand, and write a textbook about the fight against Mouldy-Wart with the other?"

"Well," she tilted up her chin, "I've already conquered world peace. What else is there to do?"

~FTL~

_Dear Professors,_

_We're doing really well. I'm not allowed to know much of what happens at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, just in case I pass on the information to you. I can only warn you that students will continue to uphold the fine tradition of pranking, and hope that, for your sake, they simply stop at WWW products. Goodness knows we don't need them trying to top Fred and George (and my husband, for that matter)._

_I'm starting to show a bit more now, which has meant buying more clothes. I now wish that I had made more friends with girls my own age at Hogwarts, so that I wouldn't have to go shopping by myself. Mrs. Weasley comes when she can, but sometimes she has baby-sitting duty. I'm sure you know all about Victoire, so I won't bore you with repetition about the first Weasley grandchild._

_Mrs. Weasley told me that Ron will be going on tour with his team soon, for a few months. Will any of the teachers try to make it to a match? I think there's going to be one in Ireland. We'll try to get to it, but not if I'm too far along to travel. Although an aeroplane journey might be safe. It would certainly be safer than travelling by Floo, and infinitely safer than going by broomstick. My hands nearly shook writing that._

_I hope to see you all again soon. If anyone is coming up to London, please write and tell me. We have a guest room ready to receive visitors. It's across the hall from the nursery, but the baby isn't due until after the Christmas holidays, sometime in March._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

~FTL~

There was still no reply from Professor Snape; and after three days, Hermione had had enough of this. She agreed with Peeves; potion-making was too dangerous for their unborn child, and it was the perfect excuse.

_Professor Snape,_

_Upon reflection, I have decided that it would be inadvisable to undertake any projects which may have a negative impact on my pregnancy. However, I thank you for your consideration of my request._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger._

~FTL~

Even though Harry and Ron still weren't writing to Hermione, Ginny was, telling her all the Hogwarts gossip the staff didn't know about (or at least didn't mention to her). In return, Hermione sent photographs of the rooms as they were finished, including all the painted trees, clouds, and hippogriffs on the walls of the nursery. Peeves had worked especially hard on the drawings, trying not to make them too girly or too boyish. They didn't want to know the gender until the child was born. The surprise would be worth any minor inconveniences.

Harry had spoken to Ginny, however, which was a great surprise. He'd explained that he only reacted so harshly because Draco had been his enemy since the very first, and he hated the thought that his – Harry's – own actions had led to such a horrible outcome.

_I'm so glad this has all turned out so well, when I never thought it would_, Ginny wrote, making Hermione smile. Her smile soon faded. _The only problem is that we just sort of stopped talking during our third date. I don't know why. But it was like we'd run out of things to talk about. I've been telling him all about what's happening at Hogwarts since the new year started (and I hope you don't mind but I've been telling him about you and Peeves as well). And he tells me what he does. But that's through letters. We thought that maybe we should stop writing to each other, or write less. Do you think we should? Then we'll have more to talk about when we have a date. But what if we forget something important that happens before we see each other again?_

"Oh dear," Hermione murmured. "Problems, again?"

"What's the matter, love?" Peeves asked, hugging her from behind. She tilted her head back to look up at him.

"Ginny's asked for some advice," she said. "I don't know what to tell her."

"That's not my little know-it-all talking, is it?"

She tapped his arm sharply. "Don't tease. This is serious."

"Remind me why they're together?"

Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times.

"W-well, they're just meant to be together," she said.

"Hmm." He kissed her forehead. "You know best. Now, once you've finished your letter, go to bed. I'll put away my work and join you as soon as possible. All right?" She nodded. "Good. Because," he bit her earlobe, "I'd like to remind you that some surprise relationships can work out."

* * *

><p><strong>Erm, yes. Very late, I know. (Kind of like Hermione?)<strong>

**Yeah, I had to read the previous chapters to get caught up on the story again. In my defence (and it's a terrible defence) I've had a lot of work to do for college, and then I had three weeks of work placement. Placement is over, I'm now on holidays, and I'm determined to get more writing done. I've got other stories I've started writing, but haven't yet posted, so I wanted to get this chapter written before I could allow myself to work on them.**

**Right, so I hope I'll be forgiven eventually. I've adjusted the plot slightly, from the notes I'd made. Still haven't planned the whole story; but that should change as we go along, so yay!**

**Please review, even if it's just to tell me off. I need to know that I haven't been abandoned. Also, let me reassure you that I've never yet abandoned a story that I started posting, so I will finish this. Really! I will!**


End file.
